Walkthrough:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Flüstergras/Report/Teil 4
Hauptseite Tja, nachdem wir im 5. Teil des Reports mit Cloud und mit Sephiroth haben kämpfen dürfen, fragt man sich natürlich, was das denn noch toppen könnte… Wie wär's mit einem Kampf zwischen Cloud und einem wahrhaftigen Gott? Hahahaha… wenn das was für euch ist, seid ihr hier genau richtig! Bericht 6: Inherited Memories -6- Im sechsten Bericht, der nach dem Abschluss des Gateway of Artificial Life im Epilog des Main Scenario 012 freigeschaltet wird, kehrt die Frau des Wissenschaftlers in ihr Heimatdorf, der Town of the Hawk's Wing zurück, damit sie ihre Erinnerungen an jemanden vererben kann, bevor sie stirbt. Außerdem benutzen die Bewohner des Dorfes eine Erfindung des Wissenschaftlers, Levithanite, um das Dorf schweben zu lassen und sich vor den düsteren Ereignissen, die gerade vor sich gehen, zu schützen… So langsam dürfte es einem wohl dämmern, dass mit diesem ominösen Wissenschaftler wohl Cid von den Lufenianern gemeint ist, der den Levithanit erfunden hat, und dass die Town of the Hawk's Wing seine Heimat Lufenia alias Falkenschwinge ist, sollte auch kein großes Geheimnis sein. Die Verbindung dieser Erzählungen zu Dissidia 012 ist nun zwar immer noch schwammig, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass ein Großteil der Gateways nach Ortschaften in Final Fantasy I benannt ist, immerhin vorhanden. My Road Wählt “the shadow” aus und werft dann einen Blick auf die Ausrüstung von Kain, die gegebenenfalls verbesserungswürdig ist. Gebt ihm außerdem einen Summonstone, mit dem er seinen BRV erhöhen oder halten kann, wie Bahamut oder Mandragora – das kann einiges an Ärger ersparen. Wenn ihr nun die Story startet, seht ihr, wie es Kain ergangen ist, nachdem er am Ende des Gateway of Artificial Life zurückgeblieben ist, um Lightning & co. den Rücken freizuhalten, auf dass sie den ollen Dimensionsriss verschließen können. Und so steht der Dragoner nun alleine vor Exdeath, Golbez und einer Reihe Manikins, die Exdeath auf Kain hetzt – absurderweise stellen sie allesamt Herrschaften dar, denen er im Laufe des zwölften Krieges in den Rücken gefallen ist. Den Beginn macht der Bartz-Manikin Fallacious Wanderer auf Level 12, der zu blöd ist, die zwei Angriffe, die er draufhat, richtig einzusetzen. Außerdem trägt er keinerlei Ausrüstung und bleibt auch noch seelenruhig stehen, um einen Jump einzustecken, also schauen wir lieber auf den zweiten Gegner. Der Imitation Liegeman basiert auf Firion und ist auf Level 14. Auch er trägt keine Ausrüstung, hat aber mit Rope Knife einen interessanten und potenziell gefährlichen BRV-Angriff. Damit zieht der Liegeman euch mit geworfenen Messern zu sich und kann euch auch aus der Luft holen, wenn ihr zu nah am Gegner seid, anschließend vermöbelt er euch mit einer von drei möglichen Kombos. Blockt den Angriff oder entgeht ihm mit Jump, dann kann euch nicht viel passieren. Nach einem kurzen und uninteressanten Dialog folgt ein Capricious Thief auf Level 16, der auf Zidane basiert, als dritter Gegner. Der hat sich ja schon im ersten Bericht als bitterböses Äffchen herausgestellt, und dieser Kampf hier ist auch nicht witziger. Er startet mit 1 HP und 0 BRV, hat eine massive Abwehr, die eure BRV-Angriffe praktisch wirkungslos macht, und beschwört Carbuncle, um euren BRV ebenfalls auf null zu setzen. Kurzum: ihr könnt weder BRV- noch HP-Schaden anrichten. Um das zu ändern, beschwört eine der eben von mir erwähnten Summons, um BRV zu regenerieren, und greift dann an, oder setzt sofort einen HP-Angriff ein, um euren Basis-BRV zurückzubekommen, wobei letzteres nicht so flott geht. Blockt dann noch die Projektilangriffe Scoop Art und Solution 9 und weicht den Blitzen von Shift Break aus, oder knallt dem Äffchen eine mit Jump. Anschließend folgt ein Fleeting Flash auf Level 18 und mit einer Reihe Booster, die bei vollen HP wirken – zielt also auf einen schnellen HP-Treffer ab. Ansonsten ist der Gegner aber nicht weiter interessant – wenn ihr den Thief schafft, ist der Flash ein schlechter Witz. Sind diese vier Manikins besiegt, fällt Kain auf, dass die noch übrigen nicht mehr angreifen – Golbez manipuliert sie, um dem Dragoner die Chance zu geben, Exdeath anzugreifen! Jer! Hyper Rings und stolze acht Booster, die ihre Wirkung entfalten, wenn der Baum kurz vor dem Abnibbeln steht, was den Kampf in seiner Endphase zu einer äußerst delikaten Angelegenheit macht. Achtet also darauf, dass immer eine feste Fläche unter dem Gegner ist, damit Kain mit Jump und Sky Rave angreifen kann; Gungnir wird mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in einer Banish Trap landen. Außerdem wollt ihr nicht, dass Exdeath zu lange was von seinen Booster-Accessoires hat, weshalb es sehr hilfreich ist, den BRV so hoch wie nur irgendwie möglich zu bringen, bevor ihr HP-Schaden erteilt – am besten erteilt ihr vor jedem HP-Angriff einen Break, um viele Punkte zu sammeln und den Kampf in zwei, vielleicht drei Treffern zu beenden. ---- Während des Kampfes kam mir in den Sinn, Exdeath vorsichtig aus der Ferne anzugreifen, weshalb ich öfters Cyclone eingesetzt habe. Und es war eine super Idee, denn selbst wenn Exdeath den Angriff blockt, hat man aufgrund der größeren Entfernung keinen Konter zu befürchten, solange es nicht Grand Cross ist. }} Exdeath ist Geschichte – zwar führt er Kain nochmal die Sinnlosigkeit des Kampfes gegen die Manikins vor Augen, aber was interessiert das den sturen Dragoner. Dann schaut Golbez nochmal vorbei und bedankt sich bei Kain für dessen Aktionen, durch die nun die Hoffnung auf ein endgültiges Ende des bisher als endlos erachteten Götterkrieges und damit auch auf Rettung für Cecil besteht, denn unser kleiner süßer Power-Paladin ist der einzige Grund, warum Golbez Kain überhaupt verraten hat, dass es einen Götterkrieg gibt. Hach, wie süß! Und so geht der Dragoner, um sich der Gruppe um Lightning wieder anzuschließen und sich ins Verderben zu stürzen – kein schönes Schicksal, aber es ist eben sein Schicksal, wie er meint. Kain stirbt also und prügelt sich in der Hölle mit Barbarizia, oder er kehrt auf die Erde zurück und macht Ceodore während Cecils Abwesenheit das eine oder andere Halbgeschwisterchen – was es auch ist, im Sory Mode wird er uns so schnell nicht mehr über den Weg laufen. Zeit also, dass wir einen Blick auf Kains weitere Angriffe werfen. . |HLE2=Wall Rush (↑) }} Bericht 7: Inherited Memories -7- In den letzten fünf Berichten hat eine gewisse Person von Erinnerungen erzählt, die sie von der Ehefrau von Cid von den Lufenianern vererbt bekommen hat, und in diesem siebten Bericht, den ihr mit dem Abschluss des ''Main Scenario 012'' freischaltet, erfahrt ihr, dass sie die ganze Zeit über den Weisen Lukan damit vollgeblubbert hat. Er hat auf Bitten der Person, deren Identität wir wohl niemals erfahren werden, die Erinnerungen schriftlich festgehalten, da ihre Vererbung eine aussterbende Kunst ist, und fragt diese nun, ob die beschriebenen Ereignisse vielleicht etwas mit denen der Gegenwart zu tun haben könnten – dort, wo das mysteriöse Kind diesen Dimensionsspalt erschaffen hat, treiben während dieser Unterhaltung nämlich die vier Chaose ihr Unwesen. Damit wissen wir nun, dass dieses Gespräch eine Weile vor der Ankunft der von Lukan angekündigten Kämpfer des Lichts stattfindet, aber nach dem Auftauchen des Todbringers, des letzten der vier Chaose, was schätzungsweise wenige Monate vor dem Beginn von Final Fantasy I war. Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber so wirklich schlau wird man daraus eigentlich nicht – dafür müssen wir später noch weitere Berichte studieren. Unexpected Fulfillment -3- Mit der Auswahl von “save the world from this calamity” erlebt ihr das Finale von Clouds kleinem Abenteuer während des zwölften Krieges. Er hatte beschlossen, sich aus den Kämpfen rauszuhalten, um nicht gegen Tifa antreten zu müssen, jedoch erkannte er durch eine Intrige von Kefka, dass der Kampf gegen die Krieger Cosmos' unvermeidbar ist, solange der Krieg läuft – ein Krieg, den Cosmos nicht gewinnen und Tifa folglich nicht überleben kann. Cloud muss also verhindern, dass die Göttin der Harmonie ins Gras beißt – daher muss Chaos ihr zuvorkommen! Und so kommt es, dass er sein viel zu großes Schwert gegen seinen viel zu großen Herrn richtet. Oh yeah! Cursed Rings trägt, macht den Kampf im Vergleich zu anderen Auseinandersetzungen mit ihm recht einfach. Nichtsdestotrotz können die meisten seiner Angriffe nicht geblockt werden, weshalb ihr nach Möglichkeit immer ausweichen wollt. Im Falle von Condemn macht ihr das mit einem Sprung nach hinten, während ihr bei Divine Punishment zunächst gar nichts tut und dann nach ca. einer Sekunde nach hinten springt. Wie man der Soul of Oblivion, einem mächtigen zielsuchenden Energiestrahl, entgeht, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, vermute aber, dass man sich dazu über Chaos befinden muss. Doch unabhängig davon, wie viel ihr einstecken müsst, sollte es kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sein, den Kampf zu gewinnen, da Chaos kaum Schaden anrichtet und seinerseits keinen Angriff übersteht, ohne einen Break zu erleiden. ---- Da erzähle ich euch großspurig, wie leicht man dem Divine Punishment entgeht, und versaue es selber total. Shame on me. }} Nach dem Kampf stellen wir fest, dass dieser nur Show war – Chaos mäht Cloud nieder, der anschließend im Sterben liegt und sich vom Gott der Zwietracht anhören muss, dass seine Aktion absolut nichts bewirkt hat. Und so betet er so kurz vor seinem Ende zu Cosmos, auf dass diese Tifa rettet, weil er es nicht gepackt hat – und die Göttin der Harmonie reagiert darauf, indem sie ihm ihren Segen schenkt, da er letzten Endes für den Frieden und das Leben, ergo für die Harmonie gekämpft hat. Somit wird Cloud im dreizehnten Krieg für Cosmos kämpfen, aber ohne seine Tifa, da diese sich ja unbedingt mit den Manikins anlegen musste. Mehr noch, Cloud wird wie alle gefallenen Krieger von Shinryu geläutert und verliert somit jede Erinnerung an die Melonenmeisterin. Tja, dazu fällt mir echt nur eines ein, und zwar „Fail“. Divine Memory Lost Wählt “History must always converge” aus und seid live dabei, wenn der Götterkrieg eine neue, die dreizehnte Phase ereicht! Sie beginnt… mit der Wiedergeburt von Cosmos, die erstmals seit dem Beginn des Konfliktes die Läuterung erfahren hat und deshalb nicht genau weiß, was eigentlich los ist. Doch dafür ist ja der gute böse Golbez da, der im Sanctuary auftaucht und die Göttin theoretisch sofort wieder abschlachten könnte, doch stattdessen erzählt er ihr, wie sie sich für ihre Krieger geopfert und damit irgendwie noch mehr Chaos in die Welt gebracht hat als Chaos selbst. Als Cosmos starb, hätten ihre Krieger eigentlich unwiederruflich verschwinden müssen, doch weil die Göttin neuerdings ihre Kraft mit ihren Auserwählten teilt, konnten diese wider der Gesetze von Welt B „überleben“ und geläutert werden. In der Theorie sind die Helden der Harmonie jetzt also mehr oder weniger unbesiegbar, in der Praxis aber sind sie nach wie vor auf die Existenz ihrer Herrin angewiesen – auf die äußerst geschwächte Cosmos, die ihre verbliebenen Kräfte abermals ihren Untergebenen widmen will. Golbez warnt sie vor den Konsequenzen ihres Handelns, ohne dabei zu erwähnen, wie diese aussehen, doch die Lady hat sich längst für den Weg entschieden, den sie da eingeschlagen hat… Hauptseite Kategorie:Walkthrough (Dissidia012)